Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert was a central character and female protagonist, on The Vampire Diaries. She was a recently turned vampire and is also assumed to be the 4th doppelgänger of Amara. She lived in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia in the Salvatore Boarding House with her now ex-boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, her other ex-boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and her adoptive brother and biological cousin Jeremy Gilbert. She had an on and off, tumultuous romantic relationship with Damon's younger brother Stefan, a 164 year old vampire, until losing him when he gave himself over to Klaus in exchange for the cure to a werewolf bite, which is Klaus' blood, to save Damon's life. Damon has been in love with Elena for the majority of the series and her feelings for him had grown stronger since her transformation into a vampire. She finally admitted her love for him and eventually began a romantic relationship with him. She graduates from Mystic Falls High School, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, and one of the most popular girls in the school. Elena wants to become a great writer and she has a diary in which she writes everything that happens in her life. She was originally turned in this direction by her adoptive mother, who gave Elena her first diary when she was ten. She is attending Whitmore College with Caroline and Bonnie. Elena has been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents died in a car accident. She is a Petrova Doppelgänger. Stefan saves Elena's life on May 23, 2009, when the car goes off of Wickery Bridge. Stefan tries to save her adoptive father but he insists that he save Elena first. Stefan then discovers her resemblance to Katherine and takes her to hospital, watching her afar for months before deciding to meet her. Elena is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. After Jeremy's death, she turns off her humanity. Vampires and hybrids, in some cases, have a sire bond to the one who turned them. A sire bond between vampires is uncommon, but it does exist between Elena and Damon because she had strong human feelings for him before she died and was turned into a vampire. He was the one who got her to turn off her emotions. Elena is part of the Gilbert Family and the Petrova Family. Chapter One In Chapter One, Elena is introduced with Stefan as she is seen speaking with him. He then begins to have a panic attack, with his PTSD from being in a safe for motnhs becuse of Silas. She calms him down, and they seem to have a moment before Damon walks in and let's the know that something happened with Caroline where they all go to her house to be told the blood bags from Caroline's car had been stolen by someone, their suspision lies on Castiel, who was given a ride by Caroline. Elena excuses herself from Caroline's house to go pick Jeremy up from school. She snaps pictures of the hunters, and send it to Stefan. She then goes back to the Salvatore house where her and Jeremy get into a disagreement, where she follows him outside and meets up with Aster/Louis, and holds up a friendly conversation. She then leaves to go to the Grill where she finds Stefan, Damon, and Caroline hiding in the back because their rings have been stolen. Sarah then introduces herself by asking why they're in the back, Elena then compels her to leave while she sits and talk to the three. Personality As a human, Elena is a she's the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, normally intelligent, beautiful, friendly and easy to get along with. Elena is also athletic and a cheerleader. Elena's favorite hobby is writing in her journal. Elena says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Elena's "dark side" from the books as a human is never explored because it "didn't ever feel like a characteristic" the show wanted for their heroine. Elena's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Elena's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Caroline calls her the mothering type. With Humanity: As a vampire, Elena's personality is amplified. In some ways, Elena is considered to be the opposite of Katherine. In terms of blood consumption, Elena wants to live on a diet of animal blood, like Stefan Salvatore, in an attempt to avoid hurting someone. However, after she is unable to keep down animal blood, human blood from a blood bag or vampire blood, she begins to feed from Matt. It is discovered that her inability to consume other sources of blood was unintentionally due to her sire bond with Damon, and eventually begins to live on a diet of blood bags from a human blood bank. Now that Elena is a vampire, her feelings are magnified, including her feelings for Damon, and they're much harder for her to ignore and push aside. She also struggles with magnified grief from the loss of so many family members, and anger towards those who put her remaining friends and family in danger. As she's learning to live as a vampire, she begins to learn that she has more in common with Damon than she does with Stefan, and while it scares her, it also makes things more exciting and opens her eyes a bit. These feelings eventually lead to her break up with Stefan as well as the discovery of the sire bond, which pushes everyone to find the cure, hidden with Silas in a tomb. Elena has now accepted being a vampire. With her humanity back, she becomes more determined than she wants, she goes back to being tearful in situations of pain and suffering. And more determined to discover mysterious situations making use of their gifts of compulsion. Without Humanity: When Elena's brother Jeremy dies during their failed attempt at obtaining the cure, Elena's in denial that he's dead, believing the Gilbert ring will bring him back to life and rejecting anyone who says otherwise. When she finally accepts that he's gone, she breaks into tears. Damon hugs her and tries to calm her down, eventually telling her to "turn it off". She complies. She doesn't care who sees her doing what. As well as losing her humanity, she's lost her modesty. She doesn't care about the rules. Elena always lived by her set of rules, what she thought was right and wrong, and now it's like she's thrown all the rules to the wind and she just does whatever she wants to do. Elena is more blunt and honest and, "It is what it is and I am what I am and want what I want. And right now I would like to feed on that girl over there. And I resent you for trying to stop me." Elena is more direct about getting exactly what it is that she wants. Elena speaks the truth all the time and it's brutal and not fun for the people who have to listen to it. Without her human emotions, such as compassion and grief, she doesn't care about anything anymore. She feeds indiscriminately, walks around without clothes, and does what she pleases. While she and Katherine differ in their personalities, with Katherine always lying and playing games, Elena is more blunt and brutally honest, speaking without any tact for anyone's feelings, and saying whatever she has to so that she can get her way. She and Katherine are similar in their abilities to manipulate others, and to think several steps ahead of Stefan or Damon, who are trying to save her. Her actions without her emotions push Stefan and Damon to track Katherine so that they can steal the cure back from her and give it to Elena, hoping it will solve her problems, but they are pushing their beliefs and what they want on her so hard that she feels resentful and frustrated with them, which causes her to act out in unexpected ways, such as getting into a physical fight with Caroline after attacking her mother. She tells them she has no interest in the cure now that she's taking advantage of the perks of being a vampire, and wants them to respect her choice; the more they push her, the more she pushes back. While Damon and Stefan are worried that she will cross the line while her human emotions are shut off and won't be able to take it back, Elena warns them that she has no intentions of taking the cure, and if they don't accept her decision, that there will be consequences. Powers and Weaknesses Relationships Jeremy Gilbert - Jeremy is Elena's biological cousin/adoptive brother. Although Jeremy and Elena are biological first cousins, they've been raised together as siblings Damon Salvatore - Damon Salvatore is Elena's ex-boyfriend, her best friend, and Stefan's impulsive elder brother. Stefan Salvatore - Stefan Salvatore is Elena's ex-boyfriend and Damon's younger brother. Alaric Saltzman - Alaric was Elena's step father and guardian. They became close when Alaric started dating her aunt Jenna. Bonnie Bennett - Bonnie Bennett has been best friends with Elena since childhood. Bonnie is also a close friend of Caroline Forbes. Bonnie has mentioned that she and Elena are so close they're like sisters, and she would die for Elena in an instant without hesitation. Caroline Forbes - Although Elena and Caroline had been friends since childhood, Caroline's constant insecurities as a human, which made her jealous of Elena at times, had created and maintained a friendly rivalry between the two. When Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities went away, and their relationship improved a lot as a result. Katherine Pierce - Katherine tried to kill Elena several times. Elena forced Katherine to drink the cure, became human. Katherine managed to possess and is soon to take permanent control of it, supressing Elena's consciousness. Elijah Mikaelson - Former Enemis, Friends, He cares about her, Mutual Trust, Kissed once when she was impersonating Katherine. Aaron - Former friends, Aaron tried to kill Elena, possible former crushes. Category:Vampires Category:Canons Category:Doppelgangers